bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Yawara Chatora
Yawara Chatora & Shino Sosaki vs. Kenji Hikiishi & Shuichi Iguchi is a battle fought between the Wild, Wild Pussycats's Tiger and Mandalay against the Vanguard Action Squad's Magne and Spinner. Prologue 180px|left|thumb|Magne and Spinner attack Pixie-Bob. At the very start of the Vanguard Action Squad's Invasion, Magne attacks Pixie-Bob and knocks her unconscious by magnetising her into an iron rod. Spinner introduces them as members of the Vanguard Action Squad. Magne mentions that they have to deal with the Pussycats and asks if she should crush Pixie-Bob's head. Tiger gets angry and Spinner interrupts. Spinner says that when deciding whether someone should live or die, they should remember to abide by Hero Killer: Stain's principles. Tenya Iida realizes that these villains are the ones Stain ended up inspiring with his actions. Spinner recognizes Tenya as the boy with glasses that fought Stain in the alleyway. The villain draws his large sword and introduces himself as the villain who will spin Stain's dreams into reality. Tiger responds by stating that it doesn't matter who they are because they're criminals. Irate, Tiger states that criminals have no right to end Pixie-Bob's happy life. Spinner argues that it's not a hero's job to be happy and runs at the group of heroes. Mandalay tells Tiger that they need to hold off the villains now that she's relayed a telepathic message to everyone and then she tells Tenya to take the students back to base camp. Izuku, on the other hand, tells Mandalay that he goes looking for Kota because he knows where Kota hangs out and she doesn't. Battle 220px|left|thumb|Mandalay makes Spinner blush with her Quirk. Spinner attacks Mandalay with his oversized sword while saying that false heroes only care about glory. Mandalay evades with a backflip and then activates her Telepath Quirk. She tells Spinner that he's cute to distract him and he freezes in place with embarrassment. Mandalay tries to slash him with her claws, but he evades and says that her trick was a dirty one. Mangne magnetizes Mandalay with her Magnetism Quirk and tries to take her out the same way as Pixie-Bob. Tiger punches Magne before Mandalay hits the iron rod and then swings a flurry of punches at the villain. Tiger reveals that Magne's real name is Kenji Hikiishi and she's a villain wanted for several counts of murder and attempted murder. Magne manages to duck all of Tiger's punches and catches the hero's uppercut attempt. Mandalay tells Tiger that she can't reach Ragdoll and Magne insists that she's in trouble. The fight continues for several minutes. Tiger attacks Magne with a barrage of claw attacks and the villain blocks them. Magne begins to dodge and claims it's unfair because Tiger won't let her use the iron rod to fight. Tiger attacks with more swift attacks and Magne is forced to duck and dodge them. Tiger becomes aggravated that Magne is predicting his cat combat skills. At the same time, Mandalay narrowly dodges several swings from Spinner's large sword. She jumps in the air and Spinner manages to get above her. Before he can strike her with the blade, Izuku Midoriya suddenly appears and kicks the sword apart. He tells Mandalay that Kota is okay and Shota Aizawa sent him to relay a message Mandalay needs to spread using her telepathy. Mandalay tells everyone they've been granted permission to engage in combat against the villains in order to protect themselves. 220px|thumb|The Pussycats get in clean hits on the villains. Mandalay tells Izuku to go back to camp and kicks Spinner. The villain blocks and Izuku tells Mandalay that the villains are after Katsuki Bakugo. Mange realizes that Izuku must have defeated Muscular and learned the truth from him. She gets away from Tiger and attacks Izuku. Spinner stops Magne by throwing a knife between her and Izuku. He explains that Izuku must not die because Stain deemed him a true hero. Tiger and Mandalay hit both of their opponents respectively as they argue, knocking the villains to the ground. Mandalay uses the moment of peace to tell everyone that the villains have targeted Katsuki. Tiger and Mandalay eventually manage to subdue both of their opponents. Tiger uses his Pliabody Quirk to wrap his rubber limbs around Magne to immobilize her. Magne blames their defeat on Spinner but Tiger says the villain only has herself to blame. Mandalay pins Spinner on the ground and holds his hands behind his back. Spinner begins to angrily monologue about Stain's will until Mandalay tells him to be quiet and explain the nature of his Quirk. Aftermath Kurogiri suddenly appears and says he'll take the liberty of moving his colleagues somewhere else. The Warp Villain manages to free Spinner and Magne and bring them back to the League of Villains' hideout. References Site Navigation Category:Yawara Chatora Battles Category:Shino Sosaki Battles Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Kenji Hikiishi Battles Category:Shuichi Iguchi Battles